


Ode to Lily Evans

by SamDaBookworm (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angsty Poetry, F/M, Gen, My first angsty fic?, Poetry, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamDaBookworm





	Ode to Lily Evans

> Oh, what I wouldn't give
> 
> to turn back time
> 
> and ruin the phrase
> 
> I had foolishly said
> 
> "Mudblood" - What a horrible word
> 
>  
> 
> And oh, how I wish
> 
> I'd carved our names
> 
> into the tree
> 
> that she and 'Tuni
> 
> were so fond of
> 
>  
> 
> LE + SS
> 
>  
> 
> Lily Evans + Severus Snape
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe she would've loved me if
> 
> everyone knew
> 
> after they'd read the four letters and one character
> 
> that could've been on that tree
> 
>  
> 
> But, now I see him
> 
> as he holds her hand
> 
> and embraces her - My darling, Lily Evans
> 
>  
> 
> But she is Lily Evans
> 
> no more
> 
>  
> 
> Lily Evans is gone
> 
> she has disappeared - faded
> 
> into a different name
> 
>  
> 
> She has taken his name
> 
> a disgusting name - Potter
> 
>  
> 
> So I gave her my heart as a wedding gift
> 
> but she locked it away and
> 
> gave him the key
> 
> so may do with it as he may
> 
>  
> 
> The key to my heart, which stays hidden in a silver cage
> 
> he has warped it into a nail
> 
> used to build their house - they're first house
> 
> in Godric's Hollow
> 
>  
> 
> My heart is forgotten
> 
> yet still, I wait
> 
> for the day when the one
> 
> with emerald eyes
> 
> descends the stairs to my dungeon abode
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows, maybe these eyes
> 
> will care enough
> 
> to open my cage.
> 
>  

This, is my ode to Lily Evans. May she rest in peace.

 


End file.
